


Glowing Rocks

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Harding brings Dagna to look at some rocks.





	

Lace Harding took one step into the lake just south of the Old Thoroughfare camp in the Fallow Mire. It certainly was a mire, Harding thought as the mud sucked in her feet to the ankle. The grimy water came up to her neck.

“How did you spot it, anyway?” the reason Harding was here asked.

“Well, I climbed up those rocks around Granite Point – you can sort of see them up ahead – and spotted something glowing yellow. It’s hard to miss from that vantage, and hard to see from anywhere else. I had to spend an hour sloshing around here with a spotter on the rocks to tell me whether I was even going the right way.” The task had not been made any less onerous by her having to stop and kill undead by the batch every now and then.

Dagna’s admiring smile was enough to make it all worth it. “What did it look like up close? Lyrium-like, veilfire, something completely different?”

“Intense like lyrium, though less glow-y. You’ll see it for yourself soon, it’s just behind that rock. There’s a regular rock underwater there, you can stand on it to get a closer look.” Harding hoped Dagna wouldn’t splash with excitement. She had no desire to inhale the local water.

“Oh!” Dagna said as they rounded the small outcropping.

The gently glowing yellow rock _was_ fascinating even to Harding, chiefly by virtue of being completely outside her experience. It was hopefully useful and rather pretty, though not as pretty as Dagna’s expression as she regarded it from the underwater rock. Harding found herself grinning.

The one sun that shone on the Mire was Dagna’s face as she turned back to Harding. “It’s new! Let’s bring it to Skyhold!”

Dagna then jumped down off the rock to kiss Harding and, well, Harding decided she could forgive the splash.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Useful and Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921406) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr)




End file.
